


Close Your Eyes and Think of Me

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week (summer edition) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, Cursed Sam, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Weecest, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did she get you?”</p><p>The line is quiet for too long, nothing except for a slight rustling sound. Sam's heart starts trip-kicking as he starts imagining all the horrible things the witch could've cursed Dean with, from a strange rash to a horrible case of death. His voice shakes when he tries again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and Think of Me

It's late and Sam's alone again, Dean and his Dad hours away hunting a nasty witch. They've been gone almost a week though Dean calls as often as possible, still doing his best to take care of Sam even when he's not with him. He's just starting to wonder if he'll get a call tonight, nearly asleep, when the phone rings.

Sam rolls over in bed and jerks the phone from it's base, breathless when he answers. “Hello?”

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean slurs, voice slightly distorted by the connection. “You doing alright?”

“I'm fine, in bed. What about you and Dad? Have you found the witch?”

Dean chuckles tiredly. “Yeah. Yeah, found her alright.”

A sudden fear grips Sam, making his hands shake where he's pressing the phone tight against his ear as if to shorten the distance between him and Dean. “What happened?”

“She got us, Sammy,” Dean sighs. “Dad's knocked out, some sorta spelled sleep.”

“What about you, Dean? Did she get you?”

The line is quiet for too long, nothing except for a slight rustling sound. Sam's heart starts trip-kicking as he starts imagining all the horrible things the witch could've cursed Dean with, from a strange rash to a horrible case of death. His voice shakes when he tries again.

“Dean?”

“She got me good,” Dean answers slowly, spurred on by the sound of tears in Sam's voice. “Real good.”

“What is it?” Sam asks in a whisper. He's too scared of the answer, too scared if he asks too loud it'll shatter the slight chance that Dean will be okay.

The ever present rustling noise stops, Dean groaning instead. “Sammy.”

Heat creeps up Sam's cheeks at the sound, one he's only heard during the long days when Dad leaves them alone. It immediately brings up memories of big hands against his hips, soft lips on his neck, and bright green eyes staring into his own.

“Dean,” Sam breathes, hot and flustered. He wiggles out from under the blanket and kicks his pajama pants off, unable to stand the heat filling his gut and spreading.  
Dean groans again, softer this time as he recognizes the sound of Sam as lust takes over his little brother. 

“That's it, baby. You're feeling it now, aren't you?”

“What's happening?” Sam gasps as his cock hardens faster than usual, already red and leaking. Dean has always been able to coax this sort of reaction out of Sam, but it's usually after a good bit of kissing and touching. The hand not holding the phone hovers over his erection uncertainly. “What did that witch do?”

“It's a sex curse,” Dean pants. “Except you have to come with your true love or…C’mon, Sammy, lemme hear you touch your pretty cock.”

A soft whimper escapes Sam when his fingers brush against his cock. “Or- or what? Or die, is th- Oh, God. Dean, De, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, baby boy, I can hear you.” Dean has to be jerking his own cock because Sam can almost hear the wet sliding sounds, the little whines Dean lets out when he rubs against his slit. It's his favorite move when he starts getting close.

Sam moans at just the thought of Dean coming. He can almost feel the hot splashes against his skin, Dean's preferred place being his face. He says it's because Sam looks so good, so pretty with come all over his pink cheeks and lips, and that might be true but Sam knows Dean is really marking his property. It doesn't matter, it sends a dirty squirmy feeling through Sam regardless.

“God, baby, what're you thinking?” Dean asks, hoarse with lust. “What's making you sound like that, huh?”

“You, De,” Sam gasps out. He slides his hand down from his cock, headed for his hole. Even with the curse boiling in his veins, heightening all the sensations, Sam needs something extra, something only Dean can ever give him. “Dean!”

“I know that sound,” Dean says, smirk obvious in his voice. “You fingering your little hole, baby boy?”

“Yes, yes, Dean.”

“Damn, wish I was there to see it. Wanna see you filling that hole with your little fingers, wanting my cock. That what you're doing, Sammy?”

Sam is near tears with the pleasure and frustration coursing through him, but he can't not answer his big brother. “Yeah, De, want your cock, want it in me, want you to come in me.”

“Yes,” Dean hisses, the sound of him stripping his cock getting even louder. “You're gonna get it, too. I’m gonna come, Sammy.”

Sam can feel it too, that spring winding up tighter and tighter, straining to pop. He's got two fingers against his sweet spot and his big brother’s voice in his ear, it's going to happen any- any-

_“Sam!”_

_“De!”_

With his eyes closed and Dean calling his name, Sam can pretend the mess on his stomach was made by his brother and he does. There's an emptiness creeping in that he wants to keep away as long as possible.

“Sam,” Dean sighs, tired but happy. “God, love you so much, baby boy.”

“I love you, too,” Sam replies as he turns on his side and curls into himself. “When will you be home?”

“Dad’ll probably be unconscious for another ten hours or so. We’ll head back for the witch after that,” Dean explains. “Should see you in two days.”

“Good,” Sam say, yawning quietly. He's wore out from the worry and the orgasm and the loneliness and can't wait to have his big brother back with him. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. Get some sleep, Sammy.”

“Yes, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for sheriffjodes for day 2 of wincest love week. I wasn't sure about it since it's my first nsfw scene but she was so great about it.
> 
> If you like this, I'll be participating in queersamweek, sastiel love week, and samifer love week so keep an eye out for that. Prompts are also open on my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
